


Sleepless Nights

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU - Paradise, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt Has Nightmares, Newt makes it to Paradise AU, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Spoilers for The Death Cure, Thomas comforts Newt, Triggers, major series spoilers, post panic attack comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS: Newt makes it to the paradise but is plagued by nightmares. Thomas comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> Nightmares, Panic Attacks, After Panic attack vomiting. 
> 
> Please be aware of these and do not read if you think this might be harmful for you.  
> Be safe my dears.

AU, Newt makes it to the paradise with everyone.

  
  


It’s the screaming that had made him move.

 

Newt had been whimpering and making pitiful noises as he twitched and tossed and turned all night.

 

Thomas had laid awake, on his side in his own bed across the room for the blonde.

 

He wanted to climb into the bed and hold the boy, calm him, soothe him.

 

They’d seen the master plan from WICKED. They’d planned to infect Newt with the Flare even though they knew he wasn’t immune like Thomas.

 

They were going to force them into an environment where Thomas would have to kill Newt to survive.

 

They’d seen what happened to Flare victims when they hit past gone and Newt had been terrified of becoming that.

 

Now when he slept, images of what could have been, of what could have happened plagued the blonde boy.

 

Newt let out another pitiful whimper, face scrunched up in distress.

 

Thomas moved, sitting up, ready to help the boy.

 

The noise died down.

 

Minho sat up as well.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

Thomas shrugged.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

The Asian boy nodded sadly, laying back down to try and sleep.

 

Thomas turned back to Newt, watching the blonde clutch his bedding so tightly his knuckles turned white.

 

The boy let out another pained whine, long and drawn out, ending with a gasp.

 

It was silent for a moment, but Thomas knew it was coming.

 

Newt’s eyes flew open and the boy pushed himself up, screaming loudly, looking about the room trying to figure out where he was and what was going on.

 

Thomas bolted across the room, kneeling in front of the blonde, reaching out to take his hand.

 

“Newt! Newt calm down! It’s me, it’s Tommy. Newt you’re okay. You’re safe.” The brunette repeated over and over again until the panic and fear in Newt’s eyes slowly faded and he was left sitting on his bed, covered in sweat, heart beating frantically and slightly out breath.

 

Thomas let him pant for a few seconds, let him settle.

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

Newt glanced around the room, the other boys in their own bunk beds were all awake and staring.

 

Newt’s face went red as he nodded.

 

“Everyone back to sleep.” Minho called out. “Nothing to see here.”

Newt brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, ashamed.

 

“M’sorry.” He muttered.

 

Thomas gave him a weak smile and put his hand on Newt’s head, petting his damp hair.

 

“It’s alright. It’ll get better. You want some water?”

 

Newt nodded and went to move, before pausing.

 

His face went white and eyes wide.

 

“Klunck.” He muttered, pushing himself upright and rushing to the bathroom.

 

Thomas followed behind knowing what was happening.

 

He grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water before knocking on the toilet door softly.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

The door opened a fraction, Newt had nudged it open with his foot.

 

He was curled up pathetically around the toilet bowl, face white and panting hard again.

 

“Here you go.” Thomas handed him the water.

 

Newt took it gratefully, using the first half to gargle and swirl around his mouth then spit into the toilet to get rid of the taste of bile.

 

“Don’t you get sick of putting up with me?” The blonde asked, feeling self conscious.

 

“Nope.” Thomas replied giving him a small lopsided smile.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re my friend, because you’re Newt. If you need me I’m here. You’re my best friend.”

 

Newt felt his cheeks heat.

 

“Yeah well, jokes on your slint-head.” He muttered.

 

“Shut up Shuck-face, lets get you back to bed, finish your water and brush your teeth then we can go.”

 

Newt rolled his eyes and accepted Thomas out stretched hand to help him off the floor.

 

He splashed water over his face, brushed his teeth and drank more water.

 

“Ready?”

 

The blonde nodded and let Thomas lead him back to bed.

 

His messed up and sweaty sheets had been removed and replaced with fresh linens.

 

The blonde gave a weak smile over at Minho, knowing it would have been him that fixed the bed.

 

Thomas smiled seeing the bed. Minho was a good friend.

 

“In you get.” the brunette pushed gently.

 

“I don’t really feel like sleeping.” Newt admitted.

 

“Still feel like you’re about to bust out of your skin?”

 

“And I can’t breathe and my heart rate is going to rocket so fast I’m going to have a heart attack and-”

 

Thomas put a finger to his lips, to silence the boy.

 

“Slim it.” He said firmly. “Just breathe and lie down.”

 

Newt sighed and did as he was told, laying down on his back ,staring up at the roof.

 

Thomas lifted the blankets and slid in next to him.

 

“What are you doing?” The blonde frowned.

 

“You don’t want to sleep and neither do I, it’s easier to whisper and talk when we’re next to each other instead of across the room.”

 

Newt nodded.

 

“I guess.”

 

Thomas gave a small amused huff.

 

“It’s going to be alright. You will get better. It’s just going to take time.”

 

“I know.” Newt agreed. “But I want to be better now.”

 

Thomas gave him a sad look. “Yeah.” He agreed.

 

“Do you still dream of your mom?”

 

The brunette nodded.

 

“Not as much, but she’s still there most nights.”

 

Newt rolled onto his side, facing Thomas.

 

“What she look like?”

 

“Like me I guess.” The brunette shrugged. “She’s middle aged, I guess she’s pretty, but she’s my mom, you know.”

 

Newt gave a small snort of laughter.

 

“I wish i remembered my mom.”

 

“It’s not that much better.” Thomas told him. “Just means you’re able to miss her.”

 

“I miss Chuck.”

 

Thomas closed his eyes at that.

 

“Yeah. I miss him too.”

 

“And Alby, and Ben.”

 

“Newt.” Thomas’ voice was firm. “Don’t do that to yourself. Not now, not when you feel like this. Put it in the box and we’ll work through it tomorrow.”

 

Newt closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No worries. Just slim it. We’ll get through this.”

 

“We always do.” Newt agreed.

 

“Can’t kill us, WICKED tried but we’re still here.” Thomas grinned.

 

Newt chuckled.

 

“Yeah. Mighty Gladers, we are.”

 

Thomas snorted at that.

 

“Mighty Gladers indeed.”

 

It was quiet for a long time.

 

“Tommy?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Thomas grinned, eyes closing and making a silly pleased face.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

***

 

When morning came, Minho shepherd the other boys out of the room to give Newt and Thomas some privacy.

 

Sometime during the small hours of the morning they’d fallen asleep, Newt curled on his side, face buried in Thomas’ chest with the taller boy wrapped around him protectively.

 

Pulling the blanket up a little higher, Minho tucked them in and smiled.

 

Maybe tonight will be the night, Newt’s nightmares end.

  
  



End file.
